Carrie : The Final Chapter
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: Series of Essays seen from Jesse Ryan's perspective.
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**Carrie : The Final Chapter**

 **Disclaimer**

Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma 1999 sequel by Katt Shea.

"Carrie 3: The Final Insult" is written by fanfiction author GalitMirav whom I wish to acknowledge and thank for their permission to use the characters and event featured in this story. Please be sure to look up their work.

No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, No profit being made from this venture, Written as an expression of thoughts and entertainment. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring to any of my stories.

 **About this Story**

Originally intended as a detective style mystery, but I am hopeless at mysteries.

Series of Essays seen from Jesse Ryan's perspective. This story follows the event of "Carrie a New Generation" but also bridges and serves as an accompaniment with another story on fanfiction.

"Carrie 3: The Final Insult" by GalitMirav

The Following Story forms part of B&T's Carrie : Expanded Universe group which consists the following stories.

The Rage : Carrie 2 Aftermath

The Carrie Genealogy

Carrie : A New Generation

Carrie : The Final Chapter

With the launch of the 2013 adaptation of Carrie, I have decided that I'd like to tie things up for this group with this final story. From now on any other Carrie stories produced by myself will be set in alternate realities.

* * *

You might also enjoy a separate standalone mergable story by Brainstormandthethinker

The Girl in the Green Dress

* * *

Characters:-

* Jesse Ryan:- is the protagonist of "Carrie : The Final Chapter."

* Erica Walsh:- Jesse Ryan's wife, Susan Snell's niece and a genealogist.

* Tara Fisk:- The deuteragonist of "Carrie : The Final Chapter."

* Alex Osborne:- Student at the North Glen high school and leader of a popular clique.

Mentioned only:-

* Carrie White:- A telekinetic. Stepsister of Rachel Lang and Tara Fisk

* Rachel Lang:- Jesse Ryan's deceased girlfriend

* Mark Bing, Brad Winters, Chuck Potters, Eric Stark, Tracey Campbell and Monica Jones:- deceased friends of Jesse Ryan

* Coach Walsh:- The Coach at the Bates High School

* Ralph White:- Carrie White Rachel Lang and Tara Fisk's father

* Janet Fisk:- Tara Fisk's mother

* Patricia Walsh:- Nee Snell Erica's mum and elder sister to Susan Snell.

* Susan Snell:- Sister of Patricia Snell and favorites auntie of Erica Walsh currently deceased

* Annie Jenks:- Deceased student responsible for a massacre at the Bates High school. Possessed telekinetic abilities. Originally the protagonist for "Carrie : A New Generation."

* Iona Baker:- The previous student guidance counselor at the North Glen high school.

* Coach Willis:- Jesse Ryan's coach at elementary school.

* Jason Ryan:- Jesse Ryan's father.

 **Notes**

In the 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma the entire Snell family are briefly seen at dinner before Sue leaves. With her mother's name already established as Eleanor. I have allocated the name Matthew and Patricia to her father and elder sister respectively though remember this information is non cannon.

The Characters of Tara Fisk and Alex Osborne are created by GalitMirav

Jason Ryan is the conjectural name for Jesse Ryan's father. Previously mentioned in "Carrie : A New Generation"

Erica Walsh, Janet Fisk, Coach Willis and Iona Baker are original characters created by myself for this story. Erica Walsh's previous appearance was in "The Carrie Genealogy"


	2. An Athlete's Tale

**An Athlete's Tale**

If Jesse Ryan had taken the time to ask himself whether fate had decreed that upon coming of age he would forever destined to be a man on a mission, then the answer would have been a yes.

Although Jesse Ryan did not have an adversarial relationship with his father Jason, his old man's accomplishments were not the sort that Jesse would aspire to - nor was there any appeal in making a living selling cars his father's used cars dealership. With his entire life mapped out for him, Jesse sought a way out and ultimately he found it.

Since the time he was a young lad he noticed that he had a natural talent, football. During elementary school his coach Mr Willis appraised him and said that he was one of the best players he had seen for someone of Jesse Ryan's age. In middle school Jesse Ryan successfully rose to the position of team captain and finally at the Bates high school he was welcomed into the ranks of the prestigious Bates Bulldogs team. Coach Walsh commended him as a natural.

Every game he played, every point he scored, every match he won. Each was a step forward towards the acquisition of a scholarship that would allow him his exit ticket from selling cars.

As he would recount, every time he was on the field it was like as if everything was happening in slow motion. As such he knew where he had to be and when, he could never recall a game where he had missed the ball.

Jesse Ryan deeply hoped that if he could secure a scholarship he would be able to follow his own paths on his own terms. Being a star athlete had many advantages. It propelled him automatically in the upper echelons of the school hierarchy ensuring his survival, earning friends and popularity.

Still despite growing up with the gang consisting of Mark Bing, Brad Winters, Chuck Potters, Eric Stark, Tracey Campbell and Monica Jones. Jesse still did not feel close enough to them to talk about his issues, they didn't understand him even if they were a band of brothers and sisters.

But the day he worked for so hard all his life came, when he won a critical match for his team and his team-mates carried him on their shoulder in triumph. As last he was victorious and as he hoped he was scouted for a scholarship. His hopes were in not in vain.


	3. Enigma

**Enigma**

What he never imagined that he would fall in love with the enigmatic Rachel Lang an outsider and unknown to all - the long lost sister of Carrie White and a telekinetic.

Like all schools Bates high had its own defined social hierarchy and there must have been three dozen different separate crowds at Bates. Jesse Ryan and Rachel Lang came from separate crowds who for the most times hardly ever interacted with one another.

At first Jesse Ryan, Rachel Lang and the groups they came from were indifferent to each other. Things changed with the death of Rachel's best friend Lisa Parker which resulted in bad blood. Subsequently Rachel had the misfortune to fall foul of his friends, in response they plotted revenge.

As his teammates carried him in triumph She was the first thing he saw cheering and waving at him, even though she had earlier declined to participate. At that moment he felt like the luckiest lad on the planet.

He could have never possibly imagined that in less than a few hours all his friends would be dead in a terrible tragedy that Rachel was responsible for starting. Even upon realising that she was a killer he never stopped loving her. After she was pinned down and trapped by burning debris, rather than to leave and followed his dreams he resolved spent his last hours with her but she wouldn't allow it.

Using the last ounce of her strength and telekinetic abilities she threw him far out of reach from her pyre. He lived to begin and complete his long coveted scholarship but would remain heartbroken for his entire life.


	4. After Rachel

**After Rachel**

Six months had passed now since the Annie Jenks Massacre at the Bates High school which Jesse Ryan had the displeasure to witness. Between that time he had completed his scholarship, married and had been enlisted as quarterback for the New England Patriot football team earning himself a decent fortune. However he was a sad man for the rest of his life having lost his beloved Rachel.

The girl he married was Erica Walsh daughter of Patricia Walsh nee Snell and the late Susan Snell's niece. Her occupation was genealogist. They bonded together by the fact that they shared a common tragedy. Just as he had been deeply affected by the death of Rachel Lang she had been deeply affected by the death of her aunt with whom she was very close - much closer than her mother. She had set herself the task of mapping the family trees of all known telekinetic families.

That day, the one where he was signed on for the New England Patriots was one that he wouldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams. When he had started out in football all he had wanted was to follow his own star and to avoid a life of condemnation selling cars at his fathers dealership. Quarterback for the New England Patriots was a bonus objective.

He should have been elated and excited, this was a moment which he had to be savoured after years of hard work. But no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't show. It was as if the feelings of jubilance were frozen solid inside of him dominated by the anguish that the woman who had been his heart and soul was gone. If only Rachel was here besides him now, if only he could share his stardom with her.

On a Winter of 2003 Erica Walsh made a troubling discovery. It would appear that Ralph White may have sired a least one more child who was still alive. There were very few clues and a lead in the town of Oxford Maine. She needed Jesse's help to follow it through, but to carry it out he would have to temporarily quit football much to the consternation of his teammates and manager. Both they and Jesse Ryan hoped that he would return soon. Sadly they were mistaken for it was going to be the final parting.

Amidst the rumours that he was the ex-boyfriend of Rachel Lang a girl who killed a number of partiers at the Bing Mansion several years ago, Jesse Ryan began his tenure at the North Glen high school. First starting in a voluntary capacity as an Athletics coach for the boys, then as a Student Guidance and Career Counsellor. A competent and thoughtful man he was well-respected by staff and student alike. At a later date his superiors requested that he covered for Counsellor Iona Baker while she was away on maternity leave. Needing time to complete his personal mission he accepted.

Now a private and reclusive man Jesse Ryan never responded to the rumours concerning Rachel though there were suspicions that the rumours might have been true, for every time he heard her name the sadness was plain to see in his face. Most people assumed incorrectly that this was due to the loss of his friends who also perished in the same tragedy. Many of the elite member of the Bates High team died that night and footballers are like brothers which was true of Bates Bulldogs.


	5. Enters Tara

**Author's Foreword :- Please note this chapter serves as an accompaniment to** **GalitMirav** **story "Carrie 3 : The Final Insult".**

* * *

 **Enters Tara**

The first time he encountered her, must have been a day like any other. Arriving for work one morning he briefly stumbled and dropped some of his belonging as he hurriedly headed for his office. At least one girl rushed to help first.

For a moment he thought he had seen a ghost, could it be? - Was he staring at Rachel Lang again after all this time? Then he realised it was not her - Unlike Rachel she had a much more chubbier jaw line and her curly hair was perhaps a cinnamon brown. She had hazel coloured eyes. Rachel's were dark. She smiled as she sat down and assisted him in picking things up. Among his papers was a concealed picture of Rachel Lang.

The girl recognised her immediately somehow.

"hey is this a picture of Rachel Lang" she asked.

"thank you young lady" replied Jesse "but I'm afraid that's a bit private."

Then, she and another student helped him to carry some of his files and papers to the guidance councillor's office. An appreciative Mr Ryan thank his students before dismissing them.

The next time she caught his attention was about two months later when he caught her trespassing in his office, she had taken Rachel's picture, although he wasted no time in throwing her out, he could see that she was really upset.

Later that day after school was out, she returned to his office to apologise and explain her actions. She had a longing to get into a popular clique but had been told that before she could be eligible she had to prove her worth. To do so she had to carry a series of initiations. Having successfully completed a couple, for her current test she had to go to Mr Ryan's office and find a way to get the picture he kept hidden. She had no idea though what they wanted it for. She had just successfully retrieved the object of her task when Jesse arrived and caught her red handed.

Feeling horribly guilty for her actions she re-iterated her apology. She was also embarrassed now because it just dawned on her that far from having failed the initiation test, the clique was all along using her in some way for their own amusement and had never any intention of letting her into their ranks.

Mr Ryan listening attentively just smiled and said that it was okay. She revealed to him that the reason why she was able to recognise Rachel Lang so easily was because she had some unusual hobbies, people would call her a freak because of that. Namely she was interested in topics such as the macabre, death grotesque and morbidity.

Mr Ryan turned out to be a kind and forgiving man and a few weeks after the incident they had a basic student teacher meeting.

Over the years a bond of trust between the two was cultivated. To her he was like a father she never had, she was able to open up towards him. She talked to him about her troubled life her hopes and aspirations for the future and her anguish and anxiety about the schools upper cliques who never stopped teasing her. The calm before the storm lasted for at least a year in that time both would remain oblivious that they were destined to die together.

Sometime later when she was in her senior year, Jesse noticed that a group of kids who had normally been horrible and unkind to her had inexplicably turned around. They had suddenly stop picking on her an become more tolerant and accepting of her. They even went so far as to being more open to her, giving her all the encouragement she needed, letting her dine at their table, sitting next to her in class and persuading their peers to stop mistreating her.

A mature adult with knowledge and experience of these things he knew that something was not quite right. He decided to get their leader a lad named Alex Osborne to come into his office and candidly interview him. Alex upped his charm and sincerely assured Mr Ryan that under no circumstances would he engage in any actions physically or emotionally harmful towards his fellow schoolmates. Alex's suaveness and insincerity did not fool Jesse the least. He could see right through him but unfortunately as he had nothing with which to take action against him, he had no choice but to let Alex go although he did have his fears.

Later on it was she who confirmed them when she came into his office, happy that the popular crowd had at last accepted her and that they had invited her for a group lunch and activity at the mall. He voiced his concerns, he had even wanted to stop her but she was adamant that she was a big girl who could look after herself. Aside from that there was nothing he couldn't do. He knew it, Alex Osborne knew it and Alex's circle of friends knew it.

What no one knew that she was the last surviving step sister of Carrie White and Rachel Lang and that she too carried the deadly TK dominant gene which currently was dormant, waiting to rise from its slumber and when it would awaken it would unleash her inner rage with devastating effects. Everything was now in position for the next Carrie White tragedy.

He pulled out a picture from his draw and gazed upon it - his beloved Rachel. Now a married man he had overcome a number of life's trial, he had even come to term over the death of his friends. Mark Bing, Tracy Campbell, Brad Winters and the others but he had never been able to recover from Rachel's death. Erica was a good wife to him, a faithful partner, but his heart would always belong to Rachel. To compound the issue her beloved basset hound Walter had also passed away a year earlier. As such he had now lost another part of her. This picture of her was all that remained.

Erica must have been the only living person who could understand the true torture he endured in a life without Rachel. Little did Jesse realise that his torture was about to end a lot sooner that he dared imagine. The Phone Rang and he picked up the handset-

"Hello career guidance office" he replied

"Jesse it's Erica on the line"

"Hi honey wha's up"

"Jackpot!" She exclaimed.

"I have found the identity of Ralph White's recent partner. I managed to track down this guy who worked with Ralph on a construction project in Portland years ago. Ralph White did have a partner just before his passing. Her name was Janet Fisk. I followed it up but it appears that she died at Oxford hospital during childbirth 16 years ago. If I have guessed right, you need to begin looking up students with the Fisk surname and anyone who might have the relation Fisk in the family ...

"Fisk? - Are you certain of that Erica."

"Hundred percent positive" she replied

"Dear! Oh God! No!"

She realised now that something was really wrong to put her husband in this agitated state. Her optimism turned to alarm.

"Jesse what's the matter" she asked.

"It's Tara" he replied - "Tara Fisk."

His wife's revelations hit him like a freight train. He remembered that Alex Osborne and his clique were on their way to the mall and realised that they probably intended to humiliate her in some way. A tingling chill ran down Jesse Ryan's spine as he realised the gravity of the situation. There was now another Rachel Lang disaster in progress at this very moment.

"Listen darling I've got to go. As soon I can catch up with Tara I'll get back to you and fill you in with the rest."

These would be the last word he would say to her. He grabbed his coat, then the keys to his truck and dashed out of the office.

He died a hero that day, bystanders and the few that survived the tragedy recalled him running into the burning mall to save some kids. He never came back out again, neither he nor his protégé had a chance.

As the blaze reached its full intensity the Mall's upper structure and levels collapsed and compacted. From the outside no one would be able to tell whether if it was as a result of Tara Fisk's psychokinetic powers or just shoddy construction.

Upon spotting Tara he raced towards her. Her own horrified expression was the last thing he recalled seeing before being knocked out as something fell on and all around him. Incredibly somehow he regained consciousness in a moment or so. The Inferno was now at its peak, he was trapped beneath burning debris and the flames were licking towards him from all directions. He was wounded in the head and felt trickles of blood running down the side of his face. He had seen Tara but there was now no sign of her anywhere or of anyone else. It seems that no one else was alive but him. The fire was now all around him and as it continued to encroach and encircle, Jesse Ryan found himself resigning to his fate. Fading back into unconsciousness he uttered his last words - "Rachel."


	6. Epilogue

After the tragedy Jesse Ryan was survived by his wife Erica Walsh. The year after and prior to their first season's match the New England Patriots held a moments silence before the game would commence honouring their fallen comrade. Erica Walsh performed a brief Eulogy for Jesse Ryan commemorating his life and of those who perished in the tragedy. She emphasised Jesse's forgiving nature and urged the crowds to remember that and to forgive because that is what Jesse Ryan would have wanted. As a result Tara in death was fortunate enough not to be vilified as much her counterparts had been.

Moving onwards with her life, widowed Erica Walsh completed her project four years later. Another four years afterward Science finally developed the cure for the Telekinetic Dominant Gene but not before the utter and complete destruction of the Town of Mill Hill Crossing in the American Midwest.

In 2013 Erica publish a book entitled "Carrie White and Annie Jenks : Victims or Villains" addressing issues which many tended to overlook as well as a factual account of both tragedies. She was very careful to write it from a neutral point of view and in the prologue made it very clear that it's purpose is not to take sides and to let readers make up their own mind with all the facts at hand. Amidst both criticism and appraisal it eventually became a bestseller the following year.

* * *

 **Extract from Walsh E. (30 October 2013) 'Foreword' In Carrie White and Annie Jenks : Villains or Victims - page iv**

... It cannot be said that there are sides to be taken here. The actions that Carrie White and Annie Jenks took against their schoolmates and neighbours can never be justified. Yet at the same time in the face of destruction and a death toll of an enormous magnitude previously never imagined, can we afford to be complacent about the underlying causes. ...

* * *

 **Extract from Walsh E. (30 October 2013) 'Afterword' In Carrie White and Annie Jenks : Villains or Victims - page 437**

... with a scientific breakthrough in the suppression of the T.K. Gene perhaps we can look to a future when large scale tragedies such as Carrie White and Annie Jenks affair are brought to an end.

But for the surviving few who bore witnessed to these event, the tragedy will forever be carried with them. As I finish I cannot but ask if will we ever succeed in tackling the root causes which it is agreed played a definitive role in shaping the Carrie White and Annie Jenks Tragedies? and how long before we can adequately address the social issues such as school bullying, child abuse, ostracism and parental neglect which I am presently forced to conclude - if they had been absent in the cases of Carrie White and Annie Jenks, the resulting outcomes would have been prevented.

Though the possibility of a future "Carrie White" may be adverted should we nevertheless continue on our current path of indifference and ignorance towards the issues brought forwards, then we do so at our own peril.

* Yes 30 October 2013 is the date when the 2013 adaptation of Carrie was released.


End file.
